1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display mounting systems and, more particularly, to a flat panel display wall mounting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, such as televisions and computer monitors, may be formed using many technologies. Currently, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and plasma displays are mass marketed as flat panel displays, although other flat panel display technologies also exist and may be developed over time.
Flat panel displays may be supported on desk stands, wall mounts, pole mounts, or may be supported in numerous other ways. For example, the displays may be mounted individually or in groups on a horizontal surface such as a desk, table, floor or ceiling, or may be mounted on a vertical surface such as a wall, cubicle, or other enclosure. Depending on the type of support system, the displays may be free standing or may be more directly connected to another surface such as a wall, ceiling, or other structure.
One type of flat panel display mounting system is designed to enable a range of sizes of flat panel displays to be mounted to a wall. However, once the flat panel display has been connected to the mounting system, it is difficult to access the back side of the flat panel display in connection with servicing the flat panel display.